customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! 2004 Aired on CBS (September 18 1987) Part 1
(Fade to Melody sleeping in the boat. A teal fleece blanket is on top of her to keep her from getting cold) * (Suddenly, Melody awakens and sees that she is in an Antarctic place. She looks in wonder until Cloak and Dagger stop in front of the entrance to Morgana's cavern) * Undertow (Small Size): Angelface, meet the one and only Morgana! * (Then Morgana emerges from her throne and walks toward the entrance) * Morgana: Oh, welcome, my precious. Oh, don't be shy; come in! Come in out of the cold. (Melody walks in the ice cave) Sit, sit. Put your feet up. (Melody sits on a bench and places her feet on a footstool) Hungered? I'm afraid all I have is a cold plate. (She comes in with a soft drink, chicken nuggets, french fries, a submarine sandwich and a hamburger, one of the french fries wiggles) Popsicle? Potato chip? (She takes one of the popsicles and smacks the wiggly french fry, making it stop wiggling) Hush puppy? * Melody: (hesitantly) Uh, no, thank you. I was hoping you could warn me about this pendant. Why, it has my name on it. My...mother wouldn't warn me. She just doesn't understand. * Morgana: (pitifully) Oh, you're not the only one with a mother who doesn't understand you. Believe me, I know what just how you feel. * (Cut to Melody looking frightened at first) * Morgana: (from off-camera) Dear child, did you ever consider that it has your name on it? * (Cut back to Morgana) * Morgana: Because it has your destiny in it? (She opens Melody's locket, revealing the orb of light with merpeople and the song playing from Melody's infancy) Oh, deep down, you know you weren't meant to be a lowly normal merman. (Melody looks at the merpeople in surprise) What you are is something far more enchanting! * Melody: A mermaid? (confused) But it's not possible. * Morgana: (laughing) Darling! Anything's possible. * Melody: You can turn me into a mermaid? * (Morgana closes the locket) * Morgana: Piece of cheesecake, darling! * Undertow (Small Size): Huh! Lots of luck. * (Morgana is rummaging through her concoction shelf, looking for something and humming to herself) * Morgana: Ah! * (She picks out a pink bottle and blows off some dust, revealing Ursula's invisible face) * Undertow (Small Size): (from off-camera) Ursula's magic? (cut to him) Where'd you get that? * Morgana: I've been saving it for a special occasion. (chuckling sinisterly) One drop of this, and bada-bing, bada-boom! You're in Fin City! Whee! * Melody: Really? * Morgana: Come, my darling! Your destiny awaits you! * (Melody lifts her foot sideways, as a drop of potion falls from the bottle and onto her foot, and Morgana laughs as Melody lifts into the air and begins to transform) * (As the transformation is done, Melody lands on the ground. Now she has a salmon mertail with clear red fins. She has turned into a mermaid) * Melody: (emotional) I don't believe it! I'm a mermaid. * Morgana: Say it loud, say it long! (laughs) * (Melody jumps into the water with Undertow in it and swims in circles around him, giggling) * Melody: (proudly) I'M A MERMAID!! (giggles again) * Undertow (Small Size): (surprised) You had this all along! You could've changed me back! (angrily, flinging his fist) Why, I ought to! * Morgana: Keep your steel in, small fry; I'm yet reeling her in! * (Fade to a dark, cloudy afternoon. Seagulls are crying. Pan from them to Ariel and Eric in Eric's ship. Eric is wearing original clothes from the first movie, and Ariel is wearing a baby blue long-sleeved shirt with a sleeveless blue dress over it, green leggings, white socks and black Mary Jane shoes. She also wears a red hairband with a matching bow centered on top) * Ariel: Oh, daddy, I'm so concerned. * Triton: Everything's going to be alright, Ariel. We have to search feasts scouring the ocean. I'm going to join them now myself. * (Ariel hugs Eric) * Eric: Perhaps...you should go with him. * Ariel: But Eric... * Eric: I need to stay here and lead the search on land. But you know these waters, and you know our daughter. You have to go. * Triton: It may be dangerous. * Ariel: (mournfully) Eric's right, daddy. I should've known I couldn't keep Melody from the sea; it's a part of her. (whispering) And a part of me. I have to go. * (Triton's trident starts to glow) * Eric: Bring her home. * (Triton turns Ariel back into a mermaid. As Eric watches, Ariel's human form has disappeared and her green mertail with clear green fins have appeared on her. Then she dives into the water)